Frayed Threads
by mochamaker
Summary: In response to Rae's Birthday Challenge. This is a tale of silk and sapphire.


I do not own the characters, no profit made. Just hanging out, (pun intended).

Rated M for spice and everything nice… O/A theme, I tried to hit a few of the kinks mentioned in challenge.

In response to Rae's Bday challenge: Enjoy ;+)

Frayed Threads: a tale of silk and sapphire

Olivia Benson reclined in bed, her legs sprawled out and head supported by a soft pillow, her tall and strong body adorned in cotton boxers and a hooded sweatshirt. Slim glasses perched on her nose as she read All _Dolled up: a Tale of Makeup and Mayhem_; the newest lesbian mystery she purchased at her favorite little alternative bookstore down in Greenwich Village. She briefly stopped in there earlier today to browse while waiting for her lover to finish her errands, and to get a cup of descent coffee from an old friend over at the coffee bar in the back of the shop.

She was on page twenty-six when she heard the front door of her apartment open and then shut with a resounding thud. Setting the book down on her chest, she tilted her head and listened for the click of heels upon her wooden floor. No sound came from outside the bedroom.

In a brief sigh of curiosity, Olivia swung her legs off the bed and stood up, grabbed her pistol out of the nightstand drawer and softly walked to the doorway. She peeked out and took a soft step into the dark hallway, edging her way along the wall and squinting to make out any moving shapes in the darkness.

"Alex?" No answer.

"Elliott?" Still no answer.

In a louder voice she shouted, "I have a gun, and handcuffs. I will shoot without hesitation."

"Whoa, baby." Alex softly called as she set down her briefcase onto the sofa.

Olivia walked over to Alex, her gun now pointed at the floor, and said in a softer voice, "Shit. I almost…Don't fucking do that." She glanced down at the floor and noticed the lack of high heels adorning Alex's feet. She wore light brown, soft-soled loafers instead.

Olivia pointed down and said, "That's why I didn't hear you. No heels. The lack of click-clack threw me off and made me a little scared someone broke in."

Alex walked over and enveloped Olivia into a tight hug, capturing her lips in a soft kiss of apology then leaned back and asked, "Forgive me?"

"Of course. It's not your fault I'm a chicken shit idiot sometimes. Anyways, come on." Olivia tugged Alex down the hallway to the bedroom. She put her pistol back into the drawer.

Olivia sat Alex down on the pale blue comforter, kneeling in front of her to remove her loafers, tickling the soles of her socked feet, drawing out soft giggles as she did. Then she tugged Alex up and helped her remove the rest of her clothes in between gentle meeting of lips. She gently removed the pair of black framed glasses adorning Alex's beautiful face between kisses.

Alex smiled as she looked into shielded brown eyes, laughing softly at Olivia's reading glasses, a recent addition to her wardrobe. "You are adorable Detective Benson. I just want to kiss you until you squeal." She reached up and lifted the glasses off then set them down on the nearby nightstand.

"No." Olivia smiled. "I'm too tough to squeal."

"Well, your glasses make you look sexy and smart."

"Like you in your glasses? You should get like sexy points when you wear them."

"No. I'm so not sexy in my glasses. Smart yes, sexy nope, sorry Detective. And a point system? Ha, noooo… I look like a nerd."

"No, you don't. Alex Cabot will never be a nerd in my book. Counselor Cabot perhaps, but my girlfriend Alex,…Nope," kiss, "so not nerdy, and most definitely sexy." Kissing her again, Olivia shoved Alex down onto the bed and straddled her slim waist, squeezing the jutting hips with strong thighs.

Alex sighed into soft lips and pulled back, "Mmm. You're always so warm Liv. My very own personal heater." Alex slowly slid her hands up the tight thighs to play under the loose boxers. "You're always so soft Liv."

"It's the hairy legs," Olivia guffawed.

Alex stroked further up strong thighs. "Nope, no hair here." She felt the strong thighs begin to tremble under her hands.

Olivia, feeling too warm from the combined heat, reached down and peeled her sweatshirt over her head, leaving her torso encased in a thin yellow tank top.

Alex sat up and kissed the newly exposed skin of collarbone and shoulders, skimming the warmth with her soft lips. Then moving down and nibbling Olivia's neck, with gentle bites and licks. "God you always taste so sweet…Like you bathe in honey." She murmured between nibbles.

A shake of head, "Oh, too sticky…Uh, oh, Alex," then a tilt back of her strong chin, brown eyes drifting shut at the pleasure she felt.

"But…Mm…So gooooood," soft lips encased a cotton covered an aroused breast.

Olivia settled her body forward, leaning against Alex for maximum mouth to skin contact. She always controlled their lovemaking and positioned her body just so.

After several kisses, Alex pulled back and slid her hands further up into the cool boxers to cup firm muscled cheeks, grabbing and then scratching the hot skin with her nails, causing Olivia's hips to squirm and soft whimpers of pleasure to fall from her slightly parted lips.

Alex used Olivia's loss of balance and control to her advantage and rocked her body.

In a quick move, she flipped them both over so Olivia now lay under her, a warm thigh hooked around bony hips in a tight embrace. Letting go of firm cheeks, she balanced on her outstretched hands, leaning down so her mouth was right next to a flushed ear and whispered, "I love you Olivia. Will you let me have control tonight?"

A sigh escaped from gasping lips and brushed Alex's ear, and with a nod Alex asked, "You trust me baby?"

Another quick nod, "With my life and my heart."

"I'll be right back. Wait here." Alex unhooked gripping knees from her waist, moving over on the bed to dig in her nightstand, fishing in the drawer for a minute, then pulling out two frayed scarves and a zipped up brown bag about the size of a lunch box. She set the items next to her pillow.

With a smile towards Olivia, she once again took her position between splayed thighs, resting on a strong, soft, warm body for a minute in a soft tangle of arms and legs, hugging and nibbling a warm neck, then pulled away and gave the bag to Olivia.

"I…Uh…Went shopping the other day and picked up a little something I would like to try." A pause and deep breath, "Liv, will you help put it on me."

Olivia scowled at the bag in confusion and then met wide dark blue eyes. "Put what on you?" She grabbed the bag and unzipped it. She gasped at the sight revealed; a dark object lay on top of a folded piece of leather. "You bought a dildo?"

Alex ducked her head, blushing, then looked up and met brown eyes and said, "Yes. I want to try it. Do you want to?"

"Uh… well..I, um," Olivia pointed to her closed closet door and continued in a embarrassed voice, "actually already have one, but I wasn't sure you would want to…uh, so I never asked."

"I do want to. Very much." Alex touched the open bag and asked, "So, will you? Put it on me?"

"Of course. Come here." Olivia murmured as she was already in the process of attaching the dildo to the now unfolded harness, practiced hands not faltering in her task, her already brown eyes now darkened to almost pools of black. In a louder voice she said, "Yes, hon, you have to get over here."

"Yes. I'm sorry. I was watching you. You've done this before I take it?" With a giggle, Alex scooted over, wasting no time letting Olivia slip the smooth new leather around and up her legs to settle on her hips, her new appendage bouncing slightly until Olivia tightened the elastic straps. Both women gasped at the sight of Alex naked except for her new addition.

"Once or twice." Not looking away, she reached out, grabbed and pushed in and down on the dildo, settling the inner plug against Alex.

"OH, my. Liv, what…Mm," Alex murmured and feeling the tickling intrusion, drove her hips down, taking the soft nub barely inside to rest in her most intimate place.

"This," leaned up and with a brush of soft lips whispered, "is for you." She pushed up against Alex to situate the harness properly.

"My word. I guess I didn't pay attention to this when I bought it."

"Hmm. Good huh."

"Ye..ssss."

Olivia kissed down a soft chin and neck as she tugged Alex to lie back against the comforter and settled against her side, nibbling her parted lips in a gesture meant to arouse and tease.

"Do you have lubricant? Because if you don't, I bought some." Alex asked still staring down at her lap.

"Babe I got it covered." With a flick of her arm towards the nightstand, Olivia reached in and pulled out a half-empty tube of lubricant, kept close at hand for the occasional use. Flashing her eyes back to Alex's jutting member, she mumbled, "God you look sexy in that."

Alex snapped out of her trance upon hearing the thump of the lubricant hitting the wood of the nightstand. She looked into pools of glazed brown. She crawled over, shoved Liv on her back, and straddled Olivia's hips, sitting mound to mound. Then she leaned forward and kissed Olivia's slightly parted lips, licking the bottom one and grasping it between her teeth, nibbling gently.

She tickled and teased a taut belly with her hand, sliding up to rub smooth ribs and over to cup warm mounds, the tips hardened with Olivia's arousal. A strong thumb circled hardened tips, skin to skin, and flicked with French tipped nails, causing her lover to whimper throatily in between deep kisses.

Alex pulled away to remove the yellow tank top from Olivia, tossing it behind her with a throaty laugh, and then leaned down to kiss a firm chin, moving under a soft jaw, to gently suck on a warm neck. Alex used her position to rock her hips forward, sliding the now warm silicone against a bare stomach as she moved.

"Oh Al…Seeee Heeot."

Alex laughed against warm skin and muttered, "At a loss for words lover?"

Olivia rocked her hips up and forward, wanting to feel the dildo rubbing on her hot skin, her arousal peaking fast. She shook her head, refusing to speak. Alex moved her kissing mouth down to bare nipples, clasping a bud between her warm lips, brushing it with her tongue before clasping firmly with her teeth.

Around warm skin she asked, "Feel good?" Each rock of her hips into Olivia caused a resonating pulsing within her own loins.

A flushed face nodded emphatically and a softly whispered, "Oh yessss. More please?" reached Alex's ears.

Keeping her teeth clasped around a hard nipple, Alex scooted her hips down to straddle warm thighs, leaning forward and rubbed up, then down, circling and in a thrusting her hips in a rocking motion. Olivia felt the pressure pushing down against her freshly shaved mound and whimpered, feeling her warm wetness pooling abundantly between her thighs and shook her head back and forth in frustration.

Alex reached over to grab the folded scarves, shaking one loose and pulling it over. She trailed the silk along the smooth skin of her lover, tickling her arms and breasts before kissing parted lips to get her lover's attention. Dark brown eyes popped open and met widened deep blue.

"Do you really…" Alex rocked her hips up, thrusting to rub and entice, "Trust me Olivia?"

"Fuck yes. Do what you will, just please…"

"Please what?" She licked jutting nipples and nibbled a firm chin before pulling back to gaze at dark eyes, pupils so wide, they looked swallowed in black.

"A..lex…" Olivia rocked her hips upward, pushing hard. "Inside me please?"

Alex rapidly scooted back, grabbing warm boxers and tugged with all her strength to remove the soaked garment. She glanced up at her lover open and wanton, her brown eyes watching every move. Alex crawled back up to rest on the warm skin of Olivia's hips, raising the hand clutching the scarf up and in her lover's field of vision.

"Raise your arms up for me, please?"

Olivia nodded her head, words having left her heartbeats ago and raised her arms above her head, hooking her fingers around the wooden posts of her headboard. Alex leaned forward and twisted the silk around two soft wrists, binding them together then looping the remaining silk around wood, finishing with a loose knot so her lover can escape if she gets uncomfortable. She placed the silk between tightly bound fingertips.

In a hot ear she whispered, "Liv relax, I won't hurt you and you pull this strand and you're free." An agreeing murmur floated up to her ear followed by a soft whimper as she moved about on her lover's mound.

Alex kissed parted lips deeply, illustrating her love with soft plunges of her tongue. Strong thighs parted wider as she scooted her hips back. She pulled away from Olivia's mouth to whimper her own need as she settled between splayed thighs, bumping her new appendage against parted pink skin. She rested her body on soft breasts as she reached up for the tube of lubricant on the nightstand.

"Oh Alex," with wide dark eyes, Olivia moaned and watched her lover pop the tube open and squirt some goop into her palm. Not breaking eye contact with Olivia, Alex leaned her hips away slightly, reaching down one handed to stroke and apply the cool liquid.

"Uhh..Oh," Alex moaned as the piece against her moved and rocked with her movement. She cupped Olivia with the lubricant covered hand, feeling her warm pool of arousal and circled her cleft, rubbing the extra on hot skin. Olivia moaned in a deeper voice, "please…in me."

Gulping down her nerves, Alex glided between thighs to rest the tip against the entrance of parted wet lips. Resting on her hands, gazing down into brown pools, she tilted her hips and felt resistance as she slid in an inch and stopped. Deep brown now hid behind closed lids, as Olivia tilted her head back and waited for the full breadth of Alex to enter her. She gripped the wood tighter and tilted her hips to feel more.

In a shaky deep voice Alex murmured, "Olivia, look at me."

Black eyes looked up into deep stormy blue. In a whisper, "I…want to… touch you Al," Olivia said.

"I know baby. Later."

Alex slid in another inch, then another, feeling the warmth of skin brushing her lower belly as she advanced inside her lover, the piece resting inside her wetness tickling her as the resistance of her lover's heat pushed back against her.

"Oh, God. So good. I like this." She slid in slowly, watching Olivia for signs of discomfort and seeing none, slid inside all the way until wet heat brushed her mound.

"Fuck, babe. Oh." Olivia exclaimed, closing her eyes once again and letting her body adjust to her lover being inside her. She gripped wood hard and shook her hands.

Feeling her lover relax around her, she starting rocking her hips, moving the toy in gentle thrusts.

"Mhm, oh." Strong hips thrust down on the toy hard in impatience.

"Easy baby, I'm going to pick up the pace." Alex clutched the comforter in her splayed fingers and rocked up faster, driving into her lover. Olivia raised her knees and hooked her legs around a slim waist, angling her hips up to take more of her lover deeper inside.

"Oh, ba..by." Alex moaned as the small toy inside her rocked, teasing her to release.

Olivia opened her eyes again to gaze into widened blue as they thrust and rocked in a quick rhythm, driving them both towards release. The legs wrapped around Alex shook as she rotated her hips slightly at the end of her thrusts, hitting sensitive spots deep within.

"Fuck, I'm…" And strong thighs squeezed, dark eyes hid behind closed lids as the orgasm gripped Olivia and tugged Alex as she thrust inside, holding the toy firm with shaking internal muscles and trembling hips.

"Oh, my God." Alex screamed as the vibrations from Olivia's orgasm trailed down and shook the nub twirling inside her, and moved the slight bump resting against her hardened clit, propelling her into an equally fast orgasm. Hips stayed suspended as waves of pleasure rolled through then released, letting tired muscles go lax with the afterglow.

Olivia raised her head, sighed and brushed dry lips against her lover's sweaty forehead, then down to capture her lips in a gently and exhausted kiss, murmuring into the warmth. "I love you."

Alex pulled away and whispered in a husky dry voice, "Fuck…wow."

"Mhm. Yes, you fucked me."

Alex caught her breath then reached up to untie Olivia's bound hands. In a whisper she said, "I'm glad you trusted me." Olivia gasped as the toy, still resting inside, moved gently.

Twinkling brown eyes captured swirling blue as Olivia said in a strong voice, "I do. I love you and that means I trust you. I'd do anything to please you… babe."

Alex kissed Olivia as she tossed the sweaty scarf off to the side of the bed. Strong arms wasted no time wrapping around smooth shoulders and tugged down, clashing together soft breasts and hard abdomens.

Alex rocked her hips up again, harder than before, and felt her lover's short nails drive into her shoulders.

"God, I want you," Olivia gasped out. "So much."

"I love this. I can't believe we've never…" Alex trailed off as Olivia used her rocking hips and free elbows to twist and flip them over, never ceasing the rocking of joined hips.

"OH God…. Oh," a high voice screamed. Wide blue eyes hid behind snapped shut lids as a slim chin tilted back and lips parted to pant out warm breath.

"My turn," a deep voice chuckled. Olivia rocked up and down on Alex as she nibbled her parted lips. A slow rock in a different direction had Alex trembling. She never altered speed as she drove Alex towards her summit of pleasure.

"Do you know how good you feel? I love you inside me. I could keep you here forever." With a roll of her hips, Olivia felt Alex go rigid, her orgasm shaking her thighs as her hips pushed up into Olivia for harder contact as the pleasure covered her and smothered her body in warm tingles. Watching her lover orgasm and feeling the toy pushing deeper inside caused Olivia to moan deeply and a small orgasm gripped her hips, rocking in time with her lovers shakes.

Olivia rested for a few heartbeats against her relaxed lover before easing her swollen and soaked lips off of the still hard toy to lie down and unbuckle the soaked hot straps for Alex. A quick flick of her fingers had the harness removed and the nub inside her lover eased away. She tossed it over on the nightstand and snuggled into warm arms as her exhausted eyes shut out the world.

Before sleep took Olivia under, she heard a whispered, "my love."

A soft brush of warm lips against her cheek and she fell under the sea of sleep, never seeing the wide smile her lover gave her before blue eyes also hid behind closed lids and met her in Morpheus's realm.

**A/N: Please Review. I'm really not above begging for reviews. Therefore, I'm on my knees now begging you to hit the Blue bar…right down there. I know you see it…**

**In fact, I might write a SMUT about a few characters as they BEG for things.**


End file.
